Poison
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Yusuke begins to have strange dreams about Kuwabara, could this be a premoniton of the future? or just a weird dream? First chapter up! Ill explain more next chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is a new story from me and my first attempt at the Yu Yu Hakusho fiction, this first part will deal with Yusuke's feelings towards Kuwabara as he gets weaker, and what he's willing to do to cure his best friend. I hope you all enjoy:) Please be gentle with me though as I am from England and I haven't seen much of Yu Yu Hakshuo! Please enjoy!

Poison

Jade xx

Chapter 1- Dreams

_It was pitch black all around him, he tried to move but he couldn't, it was like his body was frozen, the blackness was all around him, almost consuming him…then a small beam of light appeared, then it grew a little larger, then stopped, he tried to move towards the light, but as he tried so hard to move, it disappeared once again. He stopped and tried to turn and look around, but the darkness looked the same at every angle, there was nothing but the deepest depths of darkness…_

_The beam of light appeared again, on him, but it was bigger than last time it seemed to quell the darkness from everywhere around him, there was a figure in the light too, but he didn't seem to notice it, as he managed to spread an arm to reach to the rays of light, feeling there warmth on his hand, almost like a child when they try to catch a snowflake or a drop of rain._

_Suddenly the figure in the light spoke, bringing his attention back to the figure "Y…Yusuk...e" The figure's cracked, dry voice rasped out, the boy's eyes locked with the figure's next to him, it was gasping for breath, his skin unnaturally pale, and sweat was beading on his forehead. "Yusuke…H…elp…m…me…please…"_

_He blinked and stared at the figure sadness and pain overwhelming him, he looked at the figure sadly before slowly trying to walk towards the figure. "…Kuwabara…" Yusuke breathed, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, then just as Yusuke reached out to touch him, Kuwabara faded before his eyes._

It was, at this point that Yusuke Urameshi woke up screaming. Yusuke was breathing hard, he blinked and turned on his bedside lamp, looking around his room, nothing seemed out of place. Yusuke groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, the vision of Kuwabara fading, why did it scare him so much?

"It's just a stupid dream" Yusuke said to himself as he raked a hand through is hair "It wasn't real it was just a dream…" Yusuke looked at his digital clock and groaned to himself, it was 6:30 in the morning, and now there was NO way he was going to be able to get back to sleep again.

The dark haired spirit detective sighed and swung out of bed and padded to the bathroom for a shower. He stripped and stepped in the shower, the warm water relaxing him a little as he thought more about his dream. 'What was that? I've never dreamed anything like that before...nothing as real as that…could…could it be some kind of premonition?' Yusuke shook his head as soon as he had thought it, it was very rare for dreams to turn into premonitions, and he doubted his dream was any different.

'But why Kuwabara of all people? I mean sure he's my best friend…But why him?' Yusuke shook his head again, in truth there probably was no real reason, his dream could have easily been about Kurama, or Keiko. 'And I'm, not telling anyone, I mean there's no need, not only that I'd know how they'd react, Koenma would be skeptical, as would Hiei, Kurama would frown and look worried, while Kuwabara would just laugh and pretend to die every 10 seconds, and NEVER let me live it down!'

Yusuke switched the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy blue towel around his waist and headed back to his bed room to get dried and changed, by the time he'd done this, it was just before 7:25 am Yusuke sighed and grabbed his bag before he headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. After he had made himself some cereal and tea he went and sat down in front of the TV in the living room, to watch the morning news. As he munched on his toast the news reader flashed up again.

"This just in, small groups of school children from over 15 schools have been wandering around dazed, disorientated, giddy and confused, it seems these children are under them influence of a new drug, but what it is remains unknown, also who and where these children got this drug from remains unknown" Then The newsreader turned to a live link of one of the school's headmasters, but Yusuke had switched the channel off out of his mind, for the moment as he sipped on his tea.

'Hmm…a new drug? Its strange why target small groups of school children? Why didn't they just target the one school? Why small groups of kids from different schools?' Yusuke thought about it for a moment but couldn't come up with and answer.

When he'd finished Yusuke dumped his plate and mug in the sink, before picking his bag up again and headed towards his front door, he opened it and nearly banged into Kuwabara, who looked like he was ready to knock on the door.

Yusuke however didn't expect his friend here, after he'd had such a vivid dream and nearly jumped a mile. "Kuwaabara-kun! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't you knock? Kuwabara blinked then burst out laughing. Yusuke frowned and punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but the look on your face!" Kuwabara said while still laughing, Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes as hid best friend recovered from his laughing fit, and his heart beat return to normal.

Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke and shook his head "When you opened the door I WAS about to knock you up out of bed…but that usually takes my 50 attempt, and me nearly breaking you door down to get you up…hey why are you up so early for once?"

Yusuke shut the door to his house and blinked at the question, swallowing hard, on one hand he had this urge to tell his best friend what happened, but on the other his pride didn't want the humiliation of Kuwabara laughing at him all day…in the end, his mind settled on a compromise.

"I just had…a dream that's all it's what woke me up so early" Yusuke muttered as he and Kuwabara began walking to school. Kuwabara frowned for a moment as he thought about what Yusuke said. "A dream?...What KIND of dream?" Yusuke mentally groaned at this; he should have known Kuwabara, of all people would ask that.

The dark haired teenager shrugged "I don't know I can't remember it, all I know is that it woke me up at 6:30 this morning" Kuwabara chuckled and patted his friend gently on the back.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing serious" Kuwabara said Yusuke nodded but sighed worried 'I wonder Kuwabara, if you'd have said that…if I told you that I dreamed about you?' Yusuke shook his head as the two teenagers continued down the road, and they spotted Kurama further ahead off them.

"Hey Suichi!" Kuwabara yelled, Kurama/Sucichi turned in surprise and smiled at the two, he waved at them to catch up to him, and the two sprit detectives ran to Kurama, just then Yusuke's communicator went off, Yusuke pulled it out and Koenma's face lit up the screen "What is it pacifier breath" Yusuke said smirking at the enraged look on the Spirit world leaders face.

"I have a mission for you for after school, Hiei is to meet you in the local park, you'll get a portal to my office and I'll give you the full details, understood?" Yusuke sighed and nodded before closing the communicator.

"You guys get that?" Both Kuwabara and Kurama nodded as they continued to school, when Kuwabara and Yusuke finally reached Sarayashiki High, Kurama parted with them and headed to his own school "Ill meet you here after school" He said quietly, and with a last wave he headed off to his own school. Yusuke sighed and shook his head as he and Kuwabara trudged into school.

Now despite Kuwabara acting a little dumb a lot of the time (A/N: No shit LMAO!) Kuwabara knew something was bothering his friend, he didn't know what it was, but he'd never seen his friend so worried about something before. "Yusuke, are you sure you okay?" Yusuke blinked and looked at Kuwabara.

Yusuke smiled and waved his comment away "I'm fine Kuwabara-Kun I was just thinking about something that's all" Kuwabara nodded not entirely convinced, but he wasn't going to push his friend into telling him. "Well okay! Yusuke, Ill see you at lunch!" Kuwabara said, he nodded and patted his friend on the back before heading to his first class of the morning, while Yusuke walked to his math class resisting the urge to skip class.

"Yusuke!" Yusuke turned to see Kieko He smiled at her gently as she ran up to him "Well well Yusuke Urameshi is on time for class for once" She giggled at his glaring look "Com on Yusuke, take a joke!" Yusuke nodded and smiled a little, but Keiko could tell something was up. "Yusuke what's wrong?" He shrugged a little.

"Nothing Keiko I just got up too early for my liking" Kieko smiled and shook her head, with a look that just said 'Typical Yusuke', suddenly the bell rang signaling the first class of the day. "Oops I gotta go I have Science! Bye Yusuke!" Then Keiko ran off waving, Yusuke shook his head and headed to classroom it going to be a loooong day…

Hooray! I finished the first chapter! I hope you all like it! I'd like to point out that Kuwabara and /Yusuke will NOT be getting together in this part, this is merely the begging of what leads up to there relationship. Also if you would like Hiei Kurama as a sub pairing, or any other pairing, I'm open to options: ) see you in the next chapter!

Jade Queen of the Damned


	2. The mission

Okay! I'm back with this! I am soo sorry for not doing this sooner but now I'm at Uni I'm really busy, luckily for me I have every Wednesday and Thursday to write these stories up! Enjoy! Oh and a big thank you to LadyPure from for her wonderful comments! Hope you like this: D

Poison

Chapter 2- The mission

Yusuke Urameshi was bored, very bored. The math lesson he was currently in seemed to stop time completely as the teacher droned on and on about the finer points of Algebra (Yuck! I hated it when I was at school!) Yusuke yawned uninterested, his thoughts continually wandering back to the dream he had with Kuwabara...

'It was strange... I mean I've never dreamed about Kuwabara before...why start dreaming about him now?" Yusuke sighed ands shook his head; he didn't have an answer to his question. Just them as he was deep in thought, a shadow loomed over Yusuke menacingly, the dark haired teen blinked at the shadow, then looked up to see the math's teacher looking down at him half amused half irritated.

"Do you pay attention to any of my lessons My Urameshi?" his teacher asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Yusuke blinked at the question and hesitated on what to answer; he knew a dangerous look in someone's eyes when he saw it. 'Damn if I say yes he'll probably make me answer a question on the board and when I get it wrong he'll send me to Takenaka! And if I say no he'll send me to Takenaka anyway! Damn! Its a lose/lose situation...'

Yusuke looked up at the teacher "Sometimes sir" Yusuke said, trying to put his best

'I'm innocent' face on, but it wasn't going to wash with the teacher who smiled slyly "Well then if you 'Sometimes' pay attention to me lessons then you might just know the answer to the problem on the board right?"

Yusuke looked at the problem and swallowed his mind racing "Maybe" Yusuke muttered, he could hear some of the other students snickering around him and gritted his teeth in irritation; Yusuke was known at Saryaski's High for using his fists not his brain. The teacher handed Yusuke a piece of chalk the sly smile on his face widening and the glint in his eyes still there, as Yusuke got out of his seat and walked over to the board.

But to everyone's surprise, especially Yusuke's and the teacher's, the dark haired spirit detective managed to work the sum out correctly. Thank you Mr. Urameshi, I'm glade to know that not all I teach you goes in one ear and out the other" The teacher said, obviously impressed, this comment made quite a few students laugh, and even Yusuke had to smirk, as he went back to his seat.

The teacher didn't ask him to answer another question, which was fine by Yusuke, because it left him time to mull over his thoughts about Kuwabara as he ignored the surprised and awed stares from some of his fellow classmates.

The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly for Yusuke, like time had decided to slow down and relax, Yusuke sighed in boredom, it seemed he'd fall asleep if this went on. By the end of 5th period (Geography Yuck!) news about him actually answering a question right in class was all over the school.

Even Kuwabara had heard the news, and wasn't any help, he wouldn't stop teasing Yusuke about it. "Ha ha! I never though I'd see the day you'd actually pay attention in class, it must be a full moon!" Kuwabara said with a grin while patting him gently on the head "What a teachers pet you're becoming!" Yusuke frowned and glared at his best friend, before punching him on the shoulder, a little harder than he needed to.

Kuwabara, as dense as he could be sometimes, got the hint that Yusuke was pissed and stopped smiling instantly replacing it with a confused look. "Hey man I was only kidding, beside you have to admit you suddenly paying attention in lessons after being famed as Saryaski's No 1 Delinquent is quite funny!" Yusuke tried to keep glaring at his friend, but he couldn't, now Kuwabara had pointed it out, even he could see the funny side, and began grinning instead. "Yeah I suppose you have a point," Yusuke said snickering. The two laughed and Kuwabara patted his friend on the back.

"That's the spirit! Come on we have history now!" Yusuke groaned, he HATED this lesson with a passion, Yusuke just didn't see the point of it, and the sooner it was over the better. After History School was out and the two Spirit detectives left school and crossed the road where Kurama was waiting. Kurama smiled at the two of them as they greeted him "Come on Hiei's waiting for us"

Kurama lead then down to a local park, Yusuke and Kuwabara knew it well; there was a secret location here where a portal could be placed without any humans noticing and was one of the main area's that Yusuke and Kuwabara visited to be transported to the spirit world. A soon as they arrived the saw Hiei glaring down at them from a tree branch. "Hn you baka's are late"

Kuwabara scowled at Hiei while Yusuke rolled his eyes "Nice to see you again too Hiei" The dark haired Spirit detective muttered Hiei just replied with his usual 'Hn', before jumping from the tree branch and entering the portal without another word. Kurama Just sighed at Hiei behavior and went in after him, Yusuke and Kuwabara following close behind.

When they arrived at Koenma's office, Kurama knocked on the large doors; there was a sharp 'Come in' from inside and the four Spirit detectives walked inside. "Ah Boys I have another mission for you!" Koenma said as he looked up at them from the beige folder he was looking at "As some of you might have seen in the news, a rather strange drug has been leaked into the human world, pair of A-class demons known as 'The dark twins' (A/N: Sucky name I know) are responsible for making and releasing this rather unique drug" Koenma said, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single pill and placed it on the table it was about the size of a Penny piece, teardrop shaped and black with a red dot in the middle.

"This is the drug, they are calling it spirit drops, due to the fact this it can enhance someone's spirit awareness enormously, even someone who is not aware of ghosts could now sense them, even see them with this drug, but there are also some frightening side effects, it could cause people to become crippled and mutated, it can even cause Insanity. I want you to try and buy some spirit drops off of the twins, In order to destroy there drugs, and either apprehend or kill the dark twins" Koenma handed Yusuke a folder that he had been holding, so he could look through it.

"In there is details of where they were last located, our sources say that they are still in the location stated, but they wont be there long so we have to act sooner rather than later" Yusuke nodded and flicked through the folder, Kuwabara looking at it over his shoulder. In the file was a report with a picture attached to it. The picture was of a young girl and a boy, both not looking much older than 12 or 13 years of age. The girls hair was a light leaf green and cropped to shoulder length around her head, she had deep blue eyes and had pale skin, The boy also had green hair, but it was of a much darker shade, he had deep grey eyes and was lightly tanned. The two were hugging for the photo; they were smiling and doing V-signs over each other's heads.

Yusuke flicked up the photo to fully read the report, according to it, the two were twins, siblings, by the name of Kira and Yami Mahatma, both were Half earth, Half water demons Yusuke frowned and nudged Kuwabara gently, who kept leaning on him so he could see the file better, and pulled out the sheet with the twins location on it, before he handed it to Kurama, who flicked through it briefly, he then handed it to Hiei, but he merely placed it back on the desk without looking at it.

"Kurama I want you to be the one to make a deal with the dark twins, Yusuke, Hiei, your his bodyguards, and Kuwabara your his human slave bought off the black market" Kuwabara groaned, while Yusuke snickered and Hiei smirked; Kuwabara was ALWAYS the slave when they went on undercover missions. "No use complaining Kuwabara your roles are already set, make a deal with the dark twins, then destroy the drug and either capture or kill them, that's your mission, you leave now" As soon as Koenma spoke a portal appeared on the wall. Koenma handed Kurama a case which he picked up "Ready" Yusuke and the others nodded, but deep inside Yusuke began to get a really bad feeling, deep inside the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen, But he squashed it down as the four of them entered the portal to the Demon world.

So...what did you guys think? Pretty cool huh? I'm glad vie got this off the ground! Hope I'll see you next time! Please Read and Review!

Jade Rotaski, Queen of the damned.


End file.
